


A Better Apology

by Cam_Hiddleston



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basket Beep, Buffy being a bro, Episode Fix-it, First Kiss, Guuuurlfriend, Kira - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nonbeta, Slight Muffy, TJ snaps, Tyrus - Freeform, first fic, minor language warning, post3x13, review pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cam_Hiddleston/pseuds/Cam_Hiddleston
Summary: No one messes with Buffy Driscoll. And no one especially messes with Buffy Driscoll's friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the friendom bandwagon at a rather unfortunate time, but I guess that's life! My first fic posted anywhere, and it's also unbetaed, so feel free to criticize this warmed-over mess and help me improve. Or help me by being a beta in the future! Also, I don't have access to a lot of Andi Mack episodes, so if there's continuity or major character issues, please let me know!

To say Buffy was on the warpath was the understatement of the century. Her two best friends were miserable, and neither would say why. It had taken over an hour of comforting words and hugs before Andi had promised to talk about her woes later, but Cyrus had stayed silent the whole time the three friends were at The Spoon Friday afternoon. He’d done nothing but push his baby taters sullenly around in the basket, eating no more than two. Despite the boy’s silence, Buffy knew exactly where his problems stemmed from.

She had suspected it the minute she walked up to the school on Costume Day and saw Cyrus sitting at the table, staring at the ground.

She definitely knew when she saw TJ at lunch later that day, surrounded by some of the boys’ basketball team, _next to Kira of all people._ He had looked strangely off-put, almost uncomfortable, while Kira had laughed and joked with the rest of the guys and their girlfriends.

What made her blood boil most was watching as Kira had reached over to unzip TJ’s jacket to expose they were wearing matching t-shirts. Matching stupid t-shirts, to be exact. The blonde-haired jock had indeed ditched _his_ costume idea with Cyrus for that, that basket-bitch.

For the rest of that weekend, Buffy had had plenty of time for her anger to cool somewhat, deciding to confront the backstabbing baller first thing on Monday. But when Monday came and went with no sign of TJ at school, her anger turned to an almost murderous rage very quickly. She left practice fuming, noticing nothing but the red in her vision as the image of Cyrus, alone, once again clouded her mind.

_If TJ won’t come to Cyrus to at least freaking apologize, then I guess I’ll just go to-_

“Hey, you.” Marty’s voice on the other side of her open locker door pulled Buffy from her thoughts. “How was practice?”

“Hey, Marty. I don’t know, good? I guess.”

It took one glance for Marty to know Buffy was uptight. Well, more uptight than her usual self. She seemed stressed, an odd look for the normally cool and overconfident girl.

 _She's still cute though, underneath those worry lines and spaced out eyes._ Marty stamped down that unhelpful voice in his head, not wanting to further complicate matters.

“Something bothering you? You seem kinda… off.” Marty watched as Buffy zipped up her bag and headed towards the school doors with her.

“Nothing you can help with.” Buffy sighed as they pushed through the doors outside, squinting from the harsh sunlight. “Unless you can tell me where to find TJ so I’m not hunting him all over town.”

“Is that what Cyrus is so down about? That TJ changed his mind on doing a costume together?”

“And more so, I bet.” Despite wanting to talk with someone else about it, that was all Buffy felt she could say to the boy without Cyrus’ permission.

“Well, if you’re looking for TJ, look no further my friend.”

Buffy glanced over to Marty in confusion as he chuckled, taking her chin in his hand and pointing her face to the park across the street. On the basketball court nearest the school, there indeed was TJ slowly dribbling his ball across the court. At the sight of him, Buffy almost took off in a rage but composed herself enough to turn back to the boy next to her.

“Thanks, Marty.” She smiled for what felt the first time since Friday and hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“You could.” Buffy’s breath hitched slightly as Marty raised an eyebrow at her. “Or you could wait here five minutes and finally meet my girlfriend. She got held up with a project, and I wanted to surprise her. I think you two would get along great, she actually reminds me a lot… of… you…” Marty’s voice trailed off as Buffy’s face fell in minute disappointment. “Actually, maybe you guys can meet another time, that cool?”

Buffy forced a small smile and scoffed. “If she’s anything like me, no wonder you fell for her. I would love to meet your guuuurlfriend eventually, though.” Her fake smile turned more genuine as Marty grinned in reply. “Later Marty.”

“Good luck with TJ!” Marty called out as Buffy started to jog away, then turned to go back inside the school, one last glance over his shoulder at Buffy’s retreating figure.

  


_Six out of twenty-three._ TJ updated his mental tally as yet another free throw hit the front of the rim and started to bounce back to him. Staying home today had only tied his stomach in more knots, worsened by the absolute absence of any communication from Cyrus. Sixteen calls, twenty-nine texts, nine DMs, and still nothing in reply. The only thing keeping TJ from showing up at the Goodman house was the image of Cyrus’ face falling in disappointment, or worse, screwing up in disgust and hatred. Those beautiful brown eyes, the soft lips, the sparkling smile, TJ knew all of it would transform into something ugly the minute he tried to explain himself to the younger boy. He couldn’t tell Cyrus why he had sided with Kira without telling him _everything_ , and everything was just, well it was too much.

And so here the basketball captain was, shooting and missing hoops when he wanted nothing more than to head across the park’s field, sit down on a swing, and pretend he and Cyrus were still friends. Pretend he still gets to keep those eyes in his life, pretend that-

“KIPPEN!”

Pretend that Buffy Driscoll wasn’t marching toward him with absolute fury in her eyes, her fists clenched and her jaw set with anger.

TJ stopped his basketball and held it in front of him, shoulders already starting to slump.

“Here to murder me, I presume?” The boy asked with bitterness staining his words, eyes never leaving the ball as it slowly turned in his hands.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll wish you were dead.” Buffy’s voice reflected what her face showed. She was ready for a fight, to come face-to-face with the arrogant, despicable jerk she met all those months ago, to finally have a good reason to punch his teeth out.

“Believe me, Driscoll, I already do.”

And while she wasn’t ready for the sheer torture in TJ’s voice, barely above a harsh whisper, she pressed on.

“Oh hell no, TJ, you don’t get to play the innocent victim here. _You_ left him alone on something that was _your_ idea. Do you have any clue how much he was looking forward to ‘somersault’ whatever the hell that means to you guys? I guess it apparently doesn’t matter to you at all, and neither does Cyrus. Just when I thought maybe you were a decent guy after all, you go and do _this._ Did you stop for even a second to think about how he would feel? Or have you been playing him this whole time, like you played me? Is this some kind of sick joke to you? Did you team up with that basket-bitch to get back at me and laugh at Cyr-”

Buffy was cut short as TJ finally snapped, unleashing a rageful scream, hurling the basketball at the bench behind him before meeting Buffy’s eyes.

“Do you _honestly_ think I wanted to hurt Cyrus?!” The sheer pain in TJ’s eyes contrasted with the fury etched on his face and for the first time since ‘bench-warmer’, Buffy was stricken speechless at the fellow athlete. The tears in his eyes started to spill over, falling down his cheeks and hitting the asphalt below as he continued his raving.

“He is the kindest person I’ve ever met, the funniest, the smartest, the most caring guy on this whole planet! Do you know how much you and your friends underestimate him or take him for granted? He can do so much more than you guys give him credit. He doesn’t even know how great he is, or how strong. He’s _always_ been there for me, God knows why. He’s-” TJ’s throat closed up around his words and he could barely force out the rest. “He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Buffy felt like she needed to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming this. Holding out her arms to the side, she took a few cautious steps toward TJ as if approaching a wounded animal. The blonde simply stood looking at the ground, shivering despite the warm afternoon sun. Every few breaths came out as a hiccuping sob. Once Buffy got within reach, she placed a hand on each of his arms and slowly guided him backward until his legs hit the bench. He collapsed down on it and dropped his face in his hands as Buffy took off her backpack and sat next to him.

If the brunette had to be honest, she was confused. TJ Kippen was being vulnerable in front of her. In a public park. In broad daylight. _Maybe_ _Andi and I were right. He really does care about Cyrus._ Cautiously she placed a hand on TJ’s back and when he didn’t pull away, started rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, TJ’s head lifted, his gaze looking a thousand miles away. When he spoke, his throat was dry and his voice hoarse, but he made no move to grab the water bottle by his feet; Buffy wondered if he even remembered she was there as she removed her hand and listened.

“Cyrus is amazing. He’s so beautiful to me; he glows like some angel, and I don’t know why he's so good to me. He makes me want to be so much better than I was, and I know he should be with people who deserve him. Who deserve his light.” TJ took a breath and let it out shakily.

“Deep down I knew this would happen eventually. Knew I’d finally screw things up for good. Thought maybe the whole thing with Reed proved me wrong, but here I am, breaking his trust yet again. And it _kills me_ that-”  He cut himself off as his voice broke once more and turned to face Buffy. His eyes looked strangely empty and full of sorrow at the same time, his breathing having become more normal. “I’ve been breaking my own heart since the day I met Cyrus, deluding myself into thinking I could have him for myself, actually believing there was something more between us, because he always came back to me. Even at the times I didn't want him to. I’m wrong this time though, aren’t I? He’s never going to talk to me again.”

“ Something more between…” Buffy’s voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she finally processed TJ’s words. “So you do! You do like Cyrus!”

The older boy visibly flinched at her exclamation, and his eyes glanced over the area surrounding them as if expecting someone to jump out at them. Buffy’s face fell as another thought occurred to her in that moment. “But you’re not ready for anyone to know that, are you? And Kira found out, didn’t she?” At those words, TJ turned his face to his hands again and couldn’t look up. Buffy’s voice became softer with her next question.

“TJ. Did Kira blackmail you into doing her costume idea?” The answer came in a silent nod, and suddenly her blood was back to boiling point once again. There was one more burning question Buffy needed answered. “Why don’t you just explain all this to Cyrus? He’ll understand you know, and he’ll definitely forgive you.”

“I can’t,” a shaking head accompanied TJ’s words, “not without telling him everything, and then he’ll just hate me for being what I am.”

The realization Buffy had in that moment hit her like a truck and she barely held in a laugh at the absurdity of it.

“You don’t know?”

A scowl came over TJ’s features, his entire body stiffening at her change in mood. “Know what? How insensitive you can be?” He stood abruptly and started to gather his stuff into his backpack.

Buffy sobered up and reached to stop him. “TJ listen! There are some things you’re not ready to share, and there are some things that aren’t mine to share. Just wait here a bit, okay?”

TJ’s eyes turned to her skeptically, but he stopped stuffing his hoodie away. “Why?”

“Just trust me.” Buffy shot off the bench and started to jog in the direction of Cyrus’ street, pulling out her phone and thumbing through contacts, knowing even a text would take too long.

_Come on Cy, pick up pick up pick up pick-_

“Yes, Buffy?” Cyrus’ voice sounded tired, but there was definitely traffic in his background.

 _Not home, dang it!_ Buffy slowed to a halt just before leaving the park’s boundaries. “Where are you right now?”

“Why?”

“Come on Cyrus, just tell me!” Buffy felt a strange panic in her stomach at the thought of this not working. _The longer I wait, the less chance of this having a happy ending…_

A sigh came over the phone, signaling Cyrus’ relent. “If you absolutely must know, I’m at the swings wallowing in self-pity.”

“Kay, thanks, bye!” A whoop of excitement left Buffy as she pumped her fist and adjusted her course, heading for the other side of the field at a dead sprint.

As she neared the playground, she saw Cyrus on the far side sitting in his usual swing, feet trailing through the wood chips. It was then she fully realized three things.

1\. Kira knew Cyrus was Buffy's friend, and TJ was Cyrus' friend.

2\. Kira's end goal was hurting Buffy, and what better way than making Buffy's best friend suffer?

3\. Buffy now knew why she was so anxious to find Cyrus.

_Because TJ was right. Sometimes I do take Cyrus and his boundless optimism for granted. Fixing him and TJ will start making things better. I hope. Besides, if not that, then it will be a big stick it to Basket Bitch when her plan fails._

Because if anyone had a problem with Buffy Driscoll, they take it up with Buffy, not with her friends. And especially not by dragging her friends through emotional hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EWJPAFWJFSAJD. Ugh, I wanted to have this posted days ago, but then I found out I'm up for a promotion at work, so that kinda took over. I'm so sorry for the wait, but ohmigod, the first chapter got such a great response. I feel so loved right now LOL. Thank you to all those who took the time to read it, I hope you guys enjoy this one at least as much!
> 
> No beta once again, so I will gladly appreciate any feedback! Or a future beta. ;)

_ Weak. Annoying? Yeah, definitely annoying. Clumsy. And gay. Let’s see, that makes… Forty-two. Forty-two reasons for TJ to finally come to his senses about being my friend.  _ Cyrus couldn't pinpoint when this mental tally had officially started; it was as if one minute he was asking himself  _ How could this happen?  _ and his brain had already had over a dozen reasons lined up. 

The ease with which his mind kept pouring out these self-inflicted insults came as no surprise. It wasn't the first time one of his friends had given him some sort of reason to doubt himself or accepted that he wouldn't have the confidence to pursue what he wanted. But TJ never had. From day one, TJ had been literally pushing Cyrus out of his comfort zone and toward his dreams. Maybe that's why this hurt so much. Cyrus’ emerald-eyed Apollo had become his Achilles’ heel. How was he supposed to get answers when the one who put him in the sky was also the one who tore him down? 

A bitter sort-of smile crossed his lips as he thought about the latest item on his list.  _ Of course, it’s forty-two. That must make it the ultimate reason, shouldn’t it? Maybe TJ figured it out, and it was the last straw for him. Makes sense why he would choose a normal girl like Kira over me. _

The skidding of sneakers stopping on the wood chips in front of him and Buffy’s weirdly smiling face arriving in his line of sight caused him to jump backward, or at least try to. The best that could be managed whilst sitting on a swing was his feet pushing off the ground, but slipping on the uneven surface, just as his upper body jerked back, resulting in Cyrus laying on his back in the swing, the chains pushed up under his arms.

“You're coming with me. Right now!” Buffy’s determined enthusiasm bled through her voice as she moved behind Cyrus’ swing. She shoved her hands underneath his armpits, hauling backward until the boy's body was over the swing, legs falling off with a soft ‘thud.’ 

“Buffy!” Cyrus was now sitting on the ground, trying to get his legs underneath him while simultaneously struggling against the girl's grip. “What if I don't want to go anywhere?”

“Too bad. You're coming, even if I have to drag you the whole way.”

“No dragging necessary, just let me stand up!”

Once Buffy's hold lessened Cyrus scrambled to his feet, brushing bits of wood and dirt off his clothing. Satisfied with the result, he turned his attention to his best friend, now bouncing impatiently on her toes.

_ She's up to something, I know it and I don't like it. Why can't she just leave me be? _

Nevertheless, Cyrus found himself trying to keep up with his best friend’s pace, wincing as she turned to take a shortcut through the trees in the middle of the park. Within a short time of almost jogging, Cyrus felt his lungs beginning to burn, glaring at Buffy’s non-winded breathing with envy. Whatever annoyance he held at being disturbed was steadily turning into curiosity, then confusion, at their mystery destination. That confusion quickly morphed to panicked horror the minute they popped out the treeline within sight of the basketball court.

Where TJ was sitting on the bench, elbows on knees, staring at nothing in the distance.

“No. No way. Cy-Guy is bye-bye. Right now.”

Anticipating this kind of evasion, Buffy wrapped her hands around one of Cyrus’ arms, trying to pull him forward. The keyword being ‘trying.’ Thanks to recent growth spurts and the occasional workout when he felt like it, what used to be a very simple task for Buffy was now a bit harder. 

“You need to talk to him, Cyrus. And he needs to talk to you.” Buffy's earlier elation over fixing things was slowly turning into frustration at her friend's stubborn insecurities. To make matters worse, Cyrus just dug his heels in the ground and tried harder to pull away.

_ Has he always been this difficult to convince?  _ She shook her head at herself as she thought about it more.  _ No. TJ helped teach him how to start taking charge of his fears and standing up for himself.  _ Another tug brought Cyrus only one step closer to the basketball court.  _ Erg, except now he's standing on the wrong side!  _

“Buffy, please!” It was the pleading whisper from Cyrus’ lips that made her finally look at his eyes. They held anguish she had seen only once before from him- the day he had told her about his feelings for Jonah. But this time it seemed... different? No, not different. Just worse. This wasn't pining over an unrequited crush, it was true heartbreak.

“Please don't make me do this. I can't face him, not yet.”

_ But can't you see he feels the same way?! Everyone else can…  _ Time for a new tactic. Buffy sighed and softened her tone.

“I'm gonna let go. But just hear me out.” Cyrus closed his tearful eyes and let out a shaky breath, but slowly nodded his head. Her hold loosening, Buffy moved her hands to Cyrus’ shoulders. 

“This will make you feel better, I promise. You  _ can _ do this. Just listen to him for five minutes. That's all I'm asking.”

Cyrus bowed his head. “But-”

“Do you trust me?” 

Cyrus looked into her eyes. His best friend, his first confidante, and for a time half of his whole world. “Of course I do.”

“Just five minutes, Cy. And I'll be right by you the whole time.”

After what seemed like an eternity Cyrus took a deep breath, released it, and squared his shoulders. The walk to the basketball court felt like a march to death row, each step sending shards of nervous energy shooting throughout him. He had no idea how he kept his head up, his pace even, his spine straight, or his hands steady. If you asked him later, he wouldn't be able to remember the passage of time, as if he and Buffy had crossed the distance in a single step.

They were at the edge of the asphalt before TJ noticed them. The older boy shot off the bench and met them just past half-court, eyes constantly searching Cyrus’ face for some clue, some sign that he was forgiven. Those brown eyes he loved, usually so alive and sparkling, were dull and downcast. Dark circles sat underneath them like half-moons. His lips looked chapped from chewing on them. TJ could count on one hand the number of times Cyrus hadn't smiled upon seeing him, and this one hurt the most.  _ How did I do so much damage in so little time?  _

“I didn’t know you were coming, I-”

“You have three minutes.”

There was a hardness in the younger boy’s tone that shocked TJ into silence. Never, not once in the months since he’s known Cyrus, had there been even a shred of coldness. Disappointment? Yes. Uncertainty? Of course. But this was a first for closed up and walled off. A glance at Buffy behind Cyrus showed her surprise at this as well.

“I have… three minutes?”

A curt nod. “ Two minutes and forty-five seconds. Then I decide whether to forgive you.”

Whatever blood was left in TJ’s face drained as he shot a panicked look at Buffy, eyes pleading for help. The fellow athlete gave a comforting smile in reply and placed a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder.

“Just tell him what you told me. It’s okay TJ.”

All those words did was create a pit in his already churning stomach. Suddenly, TJ couldn’t even remember talking to Buffy, let alone what he had told her. His mind was racing, heart pounding, palms sweating, and all he could do was stand there.

“Two minutes.”

_ Wait. Cyrus, yeah. We talked about Cyrus. He’s. He’s amazing. And kind. And funny. And why the hell is my mouth not working?! _

“You’re beautiful!” The hand slapping over TJ’s mouth proved that that wasn’t meant to come out. 

Cyrus shot down the hope blooming in his chest and snorted as he looked at TJ’s horrified face. “So you and my best friend were talking about my beauty? Must have been a rather short discussion. You still really suck at apologies. Also, you have one minute.”

_ Apologies! Right, I have to apologize.  _ TJ took a deep breath and looked Cyrus in the eye.

“I’m sorry, okay? I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe that.” The slumping of Cyrus’ shoulders gave TJ hope that he was softening, but that hope was squashed with the other boy’s words.

“I do believe that. Yet we here.” A momentary quiver of his lip had Cyrus screwing his eyes shut against oncoming tears. “I also believe you never intended to team up with me in the first place, or at the very least you didn’t think I was serious about doing something special with you. I accept your apology, but I don’t think I can be friends with you anymore. Goodbye, TJ.” 

With those two words, TJ’s heart fully shattered.

Cyrus turned to go, stepping around Buffy as she stood staring at him in shock.

“I can do better! Cyrus, please!” 

Cyrus stopped, only turning his head part way over his shoulder. “Better at what? Breaking my heart?”

_ I broke him. I broke myself. God, let me die now, please. I… I broke his heart. Like he broke mine. Like he feels the same? Is it possible?  _ One last glimmer of hope stood in those words, and TJ realized that the risk he was about to take would decide the end of this. One glance at Buffy found her nodding her head in confirmation, and his mind was made up.

“At apologizing. I can do so much better, just let me try.”

At those words, Cyrus did turn around, body clenched in anger and eyes blazing.

“No, you can’t. Because your ‘best apology ever’ was some stupid lyrics off the top of your head, and it went to Buffy.” Hot tears blurred his vision, ready to pour over, obscuring the image of TJ walking determinedly closer. “Why did you have to come into my life TJ? Why did you always have to be so good to me? Why did you have to hu-”

 

The rest of Cyrus Goodman’s rant was swallowed up by the kiss of TJ Kippen.

 

It lasted barely a few seconds, TJ’s hands cupping Cyrus’ face as he lowered his face to press their lips together. He kept his hold firm to show that this is what he truly wanted, but gentle enough that Cyrus could pull away if desired. 

Cold ice shot through TJ’s veins when it became apparent that the younger boy was making no move to reciprocate TJ’s actions and he dropped his hands, stepping away in bitter defeat. As the athlete turned to get his stuff from the bench, a slender hand shot out, fingers wrapping around his wrist. Mocha eyes met emerald, each trying to convey countless emotions to the other.

“If you leave us now, I will  _ never _ forgive you.” Cyrus’ voice was just as strong as before, but with the anger and bitterness having melted away in a single moment. TJ’s face broke into his first real smile in days, voice dropping to a choked whisper.

“U- Us?”

Cyrus nodded as he stepped forward and tentatively wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, head coming to rest against TJ’s shoulder. TJ let out a grateful sob and buried his face in the brunette’s neck, holding his angel close.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I am so so sorry…” The two boys stood there whispering comforting words to each other until their knees got weak, at which point they moved to the bench. Knowing Cyrus still deserved an honest explanation, TJ took a breath and turned to face him before remembering Buffy was still standing nearby. They both turned to see her grinning at them, happy tears shining proudly in her eyes. She walked over in front of them and lowered into a crouch. Grabbing a hand in each of hers, she squeezed them both before speaking.

“I am so proud of you, Cy. I knew you could do it. And TJ? You’re welcome.” Her signature smirk shone through for a moment as she stood back up. “Now, as much as I would  _ love _ to hear this story in full, I gotta get home. But I will hear the details later! Call me, ‘kay?” Cyrus simply nodded in reply, his attention already turning back to the other basketball captain.

Buffy made it three steps before turning back around. “Oh, and this proves I am definitely better at ambushes.”

TJ and Cyrus burst out laughing as she continued to walk away across the grass. About halfway down the path, a familiar voice called out to her.

“Hey Slayer! Long time, no see!”

And Buffy Driscoll saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was originally gonna be just two parts, but I changed it to three cause this next part needs to happen. I honestly don't plan on elaborating on Tyrus' talk on the bench because I really wanted this to be from Buffy's POV as much as possible, hope no one's really crushed by that. Long story short, TJ explains what happened with Kira and he and Cyrus decide to be secret boyfriends until TJ's ready to come out. But thank you for reading this far, and please please please let me know how I can improve.   
> uwu


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little idea came from a post on Tumblr I saw for theories about the last episodes, which inspired this scene in my head. So this whole story came from a scene in the last chapter. You're welcome. ;)  
> A HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who have read this, and given feedback. It's really uplifting for someone like me who's just getting started.

If she hadn’t been in such a good mood, Buffy might have gone straight over to that picnic table and knocked out every single tooth in Kira’s smug mouth. She wanted to, oh boy did she want to, but getting answers was suddenly more important than losing her cool. So instead of flying off the handle, she found herself standing across the table from the other girl, rage rolling off in waves.

“Why the hell was this necessary? Why would you use _my best friend’s happiness_ to get back at _me?_ ” Her arms crossed as she spat out each sentence like acid. “Are you really so much of a coward you can’t face me yourself?”

Kira tilted her head as if mulling something over. “No. I’m not a coward, Buffy. Just smarter than you think.” An innocent smile clashed with the venom in Kira’s eyes. “Much smarter. You see, I can’t touch you. You have loyal friends, that ‘hot mess’ of yours actually likes you, and you’re too self-confident for one person to break. Your friends, however, they have friends other than you. Friends who aren’t as untouchable.”

Buffy uncrossed her arms to lean over the table top. “If you’re referring to TJ, and I know you are, whatever you did or said to get inside his head for Costume Day didn’t work for long. He and Cyrus already made up, no thanks to you.”

The other girl leaned forward to meet Buffy’s challenge. “I never said I was talking about either of them, Driscoll. Now if you’ll excuse me, my boyfriend should be back any minute now.”

An incredulous laugh burst from Buffy’s mouth at those words. “You have a boyfriend? Who the hell would want to date a bitch like you?!”

“I would.”

Both girls turned to see Marty standing a few feet behind Buffy, an ice cream cone in each hand. His gaze was a mix of confusion and apprehension as he looked from Buffy to Kira and back again. “Do. Uh, do you guys already know each other?”

The malice in Kira’s eyes dropped immediately as she smiled sweetly at him. “Marty Pants, you’re back! Yeah, Buffy and I used to play basketball together! Isn’t that right, Slayer?” The underlying threat to cooperate was evident only to the trained ear, which Buffy was usually proud to have.

Except Buffy had no reply. She didn’t even have any thoughts. Her mind was suddenly a blank slate as if her brain refused to comprehend the scene playing out before her. There was no way this was possible. But, the more she thought about it, the more likely the odds.

_He got a girlfriend while we were apart._

_She likes sports, and they run together sometimes._

_He’s never told me her name._

_She reminds him of me-no, that one can’t be right. Right?_

Meanwhile, Marty looked over Buffy’s dazed expression before facing Kira again, trying himself to understand what was going on. He hadn’t taken a step closer since he had arrived in time to hear Buffy say something about TJ and Cyrus. It had been less than a minute since he had shown up, but his brain was suddenly throwing a lot of information at him; he needed to sit for a second and think, he needed-

_Wait. Cyrus was upset TJ changed costume partners. He told me TJ ended up going with some girl instead. Kira told me someone was really excited to do something basketball related with her. That’s why she decided to even dress up. Wasn’t it?_

“Is it true?” The question blurted from Marty’s mouth before he realized what he was asking. “Did you say something to TJ to make him partner with you for Costume Day?”

Kira’s face morphed into shock at the question, then something almost akin to guilt. “You heard that part? It’s really not your concern, but all I did was ask him a question. I can't control how he interpreted it.” An innocent shrug paired with sappy doe eyes indicated the topic was closed, Marty had seen enough of them to know.

“Look, Marty, I’m sorry I lied about Kippen asking me, can we just forget it ever happened?” She nodded to the forgotten cones in his hands. “The ice cream is starting to melt.”

But something wasn’t right. Marty could feel the dread growing in his stomach as another thought occurred to him. A glance over at Buffy saw her coming out of her shocked state in time to hear his next question. “So why was doing something with him more important than being honest with your boyfriend?” His focus was on Kira but moved to Buffy when she jumped to answer instead.

“She never cared about doing a costume with TJ. She’s been pissed at me ever since I kicked her off the Spikes, and hurting TJ would hurt Cyrus, which would hurt me. And you-” Buffy’s eyes widened, then blazed with a new fury as she turned back to face Basket Bitch, voice forced through clenched teeth with terrifying rage. “Tell me he wasn’t part of your god awful plan, and I might let you keep your hands, you psycho.”

Kira blinked in mild surprise before letting out a breezy laugh as if Buffy were the crazy one. “First off, do the math Driscoll. Marty and I have been together longer than you’ve known me. And not that it should matter to you, but _he_ asked _me_ out. I didn’t know you knew each other until a couple of months ago. So face it, you’ve lost.” Looking Marty in the eye, she gave a little pout. It had never failed on him before, why should it now? “Marty Pants, come on. This is ridiculous. Are you gonna believe the girl who turned you down or your actual girlfriend?”

“What girlfriend?”

With those words, the ice cream cones fell to the dirt below with a muted ‘splat’ and Marty walked away.

For the third time that day, Buffy was speechless, but this was definitely the best of the three. She kept her eyes on Marty’s back until he turned up the main path, telling her where to find him in a little bit. Turning around to face Kira once more, Buffy couldn’t help her victorious smile at the other girl’s shocked expression and open jaw. Taking advantage of Kira’s vacant stare, Buffy stooped down to scoop up the discarded ice cream cones ignoring the way it started dripping through her fingers. And if she picked up a little extra dirt to go with them, well, it just blended in with the rocky road. Besides, being extra was in her nature.

“Well, it looks like all your plans have officially fallen apart, now doesn’t it?” Kira snapped her mouth closed at those words and glared up at Buffy standing there, hands below the table top. “Let’s see, TJ and Cyrus are happy again, you lost your boyfriend, ended up drowning in your lies, and... Oh yeah, ruined such a nice white blouse.”

Before Kira’s face could fully transform into confusion, Buffy slammed both cones down on the girl’s head, using her fingers to smoosh the soft goo in further. The warm sunshine paired with Kira’s dark hair caused the ice cream to melt faster, dribbling down and dripping off on her clothes. The fact that Kira’s hair was pulled backed into a tight bun only made Buffy’s job a little easier.

Stepping back to shake off her hands and admire her work, Buffy was met with a look of shocked horror from Kira. The sitting girl could make no sound but a surprised squeak, which quickly turned into a cry of outrage.

“DRISCOLL! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, I PROMISE!”

“No, I won’t. Trust me.” Buffy stepped back to the table and leaned closer to Kira’s face to look her in the eye. “You mess with my friends again, you mess with _me,_ and you. Will. Regret. It.”

“Now, there are so many things I want to say to you, so many things I want to do, but for now, I’m going to walk away. I highly suggest you do the same.” A smirk appeared on Buffy's face. “Well, after you can move without ice dripping down your neck.”

 

Marty leaned his back against the bridge railing, grateful for the structure’s relative obscurity. Every now and then he swiped at the tears on his cheeks, wishing he had tissues other than the crumpled ones in his pocket.

 _How was I so stupid for so long? I should’ve seen this coming, right? Kira’s never hurt me before._ _Hasn’t she?_ If he thought over a few things, like Kira’s clinginess from the start or her reaction when finding out he used to know Buffy, sure there was a red flag or two. But the last four months with her had actually been really nice for the most part.

_No. Don’t think of the good stuff. The good stuff hurts right now. Ugh, whoever said everything’s better in hindsight is a jerk!_

Footfalls approaching the other end of the bridge alerted him to another’s presence, and he scrambled to his feet. Realizing that running for it wasn’t an option due to the path being a straight shot, he turned to face the water running underneath the bridge, hoping whoever it was would just pass by. But the universe had other plans.

“Marty?” Buffy’s voice was quiet, almost hesitant, as she slowed her jog to a walk. “Are you okay?”

“Of course.” He replied, voice strained. “If by ‘okay’ you mean humiliated, hurt, and betrayed. Yeah, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Marty…”

He knew that tone. It was the same one she used the last time he stood on this bridge with a broken heart. “Don’t Buffy. I don’t want anyone’s pity right now.”

“I’m not here with pity.” Buffy stepped closer to Marty’s side, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. “I’m just here if you need anything. Alright?”

Shoulders sagging, Marty silently nodded and turned to fully accept Buffy’s hug. Taking a few deep breaths, he felt his heart rate slowing, and the pain in his chest stung a little less. He had forgotten how calming her strawberry ( _and chocolate? That one’s new)_ scent could be.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know Kira was your girlfriend, I know you really liked her.” Buffy honestly found it hard to believe her own words, but she felt it was what he needed to hear.

Marty scoffed as he stepped away from the embrace and slid down to sit on the ground again, Buffy joining him. “I should’ve known it wouldn’t work out a long time ago, actually. She was always…”

“Overbearing? Pushy? Manipulative?” Buffy had a thousand more words to describe Kira, but Marty’s face falling even more stopped her short. “Sorry. Too soon?”

“Little bit, yeah. But the truth is, she… She wasn’t you.” The last part came out in a whisper. Marty cleared his throat and continued. “Sure, she was competitive, and spirited, and confident and loved bantering, and you’ve both got pretty brown eyes, but there just wasn’t any sparkle with her.”

Buffy nodded, trying in vain to swallow the gleeful butterflies in her stomach, and leaned her head back on the guardrail. “Can I ask a question?”

“You just did.” Marty let his lips quirk into a smile as Buffy pushed him with her shoulder. “Go ahead, shoot.”

“How did Kira found out we were friends?” Buffy tried to fight the blush rising on her face, grateful that Marty was looking at his hands in his lap. “Did… Did you talk about me a lot or something?”

Marty shook his head. “I honestly never planned to tell her, I didn’t think I would ever be ready to talk about you. She found out totally by accident.”

One look at Buffy’s curious gaze and Marty started the story.

 

_They had been hanging out at Kira’s house, watching movies, eating pizza, and cuddling on the couch. Together just under two months, and Marty was thinking maybe it could actually work out with her. Dating in middle school was hard enough, especially when you go to different schools. Thankfully, Kira was transferring to Jefferson in a couple of weeks due to boundary changes. Maybe she could be enough for him._

_He pushed off the couch, grabbing their empty drink cups, and headed back into the kitchen for refills. As he was pouring extra ice into Kira’s, she called from the living room._

_“Your mom’s calling, do I answer it?”_

_“Yeah, go ahead.” Kira had met Marty’s parents, and they knew he was over here, it wouldn’t be too weird. He finished pouring Kira’s drink and was starting on his own as he heard the muffled phone conversation end._

_Pushing through the door back into the living room, he found Kira sitting there, still swiping through his phone._

_“What’d my mom want?”_

_“Hmm? Oh, she got caught up at work, gonna pick you up in an hour.” His girlfriend’s attention had never left his screen, and after placing the drinks on the coffee table, Marty rounded the couch to see what had her so enraptured- his photo gallery. Specifically, his album of pictures and selfies with Buffy. How Kira had even thought to go there, he had no idea._

_“Who’s this?” Kira’s tone held something Marty couldn’t quite place. Jealousy? Spite? He was sure more than one of those pictures captured the obvious heart eyes he used to make at Buffy. Whatever Kira was feeling, he wanted to alleviate it, and move on from this conversation as soon as possible._

_“That’s Buffy Driscoll. We… We used to be friends. Keywords: used to be.”_

_Kira swiped at a few more pictures, stopping at the most recent: a selfie from the virtual arcade.“She’s kinda pretty. How close were you guys?”_

Really really close. Closer than you and I. She’s the one that got away. _Marty shoved all those thoughts away in his head and shrugged nonchalantly as he sat back down “I asked her out, she said no. We haven’t spoken since.”_

_“Huh.”_

_“Uh-huh. Now can I have my phone back please?” Marty made to reach for it, just as Kira set it on the coffee table to pick up her drink. Taking a sip, her face screwed up into a grimace._

_“Marty Pants, could you actually go make this a Diet? Pretty please?” Her little pout had him rolling his eyes, but complying nonetheless. He took the glass from her and headed back to the kitchen. When he got back, Kira was snuggled into the couch cushions waiting for him. They resumed their movie, and to Marty’s relief, Buffy wasn’t brought up again._

_Two weeks later, Marty was feeling nostalgic and went to look through old pictures._

_The album with Buffy was gone._

 

It took a second for Buffy to stop staring in disbelief. “She _actually_ did that? I mean, I’m not surprised, but still. Please tell me you confronted her about it!”

Marty shook his head in reply. “I honestly didn’t think it was her until much later. Thought it was because of some storage update my phone had had around that time.” A small smile appeared on the boy’s face. “It wasn’t too bad though, I had backups on my computer for most of them.”

“But not all?”

“Not the newest ones, no. That part sucks the most, cause those were some really cool memories.”

At those words, Buffy felt a strange surge of confidence and pushed to her feet. “Well, it’s a good thing there’s no homework after finals.” She stuck her hand out to the perplexed Marty sitting in front of her. “Come on.”

“‘Come on’ where?”

“We’re gonna go make some new memories, and overload your phone with new pictures.” Her boost of confidence wavered at Marty’s hesitation but bounced back anew when he suddenly grinned and reached to grab her hand.

Only to jerk it back in surprise and disgust. “Why is your hand so sticky?!”

Oh yeah. Buffy had forgotten about that detail. She gave a nervous chuckle at the memory of less than an hour ago.

“I uh, might have given Kira a couple of rocky road devil horns?” She was suddenly a bit terrified that would be too much for Marty, especially upon seeing the shock on his face. She saw the moment he finally broke, the emotional roller coaster of the day finally catching up to his brain.

He fell over on his side, clutching his stomach as maniacal laughter rang through the air. Relief flooded through Buffy and she couldn’t help but join in the laughter. Curled up in the fetal position, Marty kept going until tears of a different kind fell down his face and he couldn’t catch his breath. After a few minutes, he had calmed enough to pull himself to his feet, wiping away tears yet again, still quietly chuckling to himself. He turned to Buffy and pulled her into another hug, this one feeling full of promise and second chances. He kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked from the bridge and out of the park.

Half an hour later, the two of them were seated at The Spoon, laughing over old times when Buffy’s attention was caught by Cyrus walking in with TJ right behind him. The blonde jock met Buffy’s eyes and walked over while Cyrus dashed in the direction of the restrooms. He plonked something into the booth beside Buffy- her backpack. She looked up at TJ with a grateful smile, which he returned in full force before heading to another booth to wait for Cyrus.

Giggling at Marty’s confusion, she launched into her own tale of the day.

_Yeah, I think things are gonna be okay. Right after I talk with Andi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what the exact wording was in the post, but it was along the lines of Buffy finding out Kira is Marty's girlfriend and tells Marty the truth about her and he breaks up with Kira. Yeah, something like that.  
> Please tell me how this turned out! Did you like it? Where can I do better? Is there anything else you'd like?


End file.
